


Heartbeat

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: 秋彦洗完澡出来，发现春树又趴在床上睡着，双臂紧紧搂着枕头，脸也深深地埋到枕头里。他每回看到春树这婴儿一般的睡姿，都既觉得可爱得不行，又害怕他半夜捂得自己呼吸困难，或是扭到脖子。
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Heartbeat

秋彦洗完澡出来，发现春树又趴在床上睡着，双臂紧紧搂着枕头，脸也深深地埋到枕头里。他每回看到春树这婴儿一般的睡姿，都既觉得可爱得不行，又害怕他半夜捂得自己呼吸困难，或是扭到脖子。  
"你已经睡着了吗？"  
"唔……" 枕头上传来一声黏黏糯糯的回应，传达着半梦半醒的讯号。  
秋彦沿床沿坐下来，伸出手来回扫着春树的后背低声问道："这样趴着不难受吗？"  
"没事啦，我习惯了。" 还是闷在枕头里的应答声。  
是因为这样睡更有安全感吗？秋彦也曾暗自想过这个问题。  
他俯下身去，轻轻靠在春树的背上，略微不爽地呢喃着："真就这么舒服吗……"  
"唔……你也快休息吧。"  
秋彦那只在背上摩娑的手悄悄挪到春树腰侧，四指像拨弦一样在腰上轻轻挠了起来。  
向来怕痒的春树立刻不受控地扭了扭，扭得身下的被褥皱出了花儿。  
"哈哈哈……你干嘛啦……" 春树扭过头来，边嗔笑道边伸出手扣住秋彦那几根不安分的手指。  
秋彦这才终于看到那张埋在枕头里的脸。  
"想要抱着你睡，"他伸手轻轻拨开糊在恋人脸上的几缕碎发，"可你就只肯搂着你的枕头。"  
春树实在拗不过秋彦，只得转过身来，敞开胸膛，抬高左臂，半睁着睡得迷糊的双眼无可奈何得看着秋彦说道："过来。"  
薄被覆盖下，恋人相拥而眠，两双腿像树藤一般缠绕着。  
"你好香……"春树的鼻子贴紧秋彦暖烘烘的肋侧皮肤，深深吸了一口，沐浴乳的香气涌满鼻腔。  
"我们闻起来是一样的。"  
"……"  
"你的脸好烫。"  
"闭嘴，睡觉。"  
春树没有告诉秋彦，他脸颊之所以发热，不是因为因为被窝太热，也不是因为秋彦黏人的撒娇，而是因为他那只贴近秋彦胸膛的耳朵，清晰地听到了恋人的心跳声——  
砰砰……  
砰砰……  
砰砰……

fin.


End file.
